ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Races/Engi
It's unclear if the 'Engi' are partly organic or entirely mechanical, but it's well known that they make exceptional engineers. Though their inhabited worlds are well known, the origins of the emotionless Engi are a mystery. The majority of their bodies are made from nanomachines, giving the illusion of a silvery metallic 'skin.' At their construction yards, the Engi are seen working together to form massive organic machines adept at building ships, altough they mostly mantain a bipedal appearence otherwise. Their culture revolves around traditional social interactions. The Engi also wield powerful knowledge of machinery, and are gifted mechanics — especially when they're only expected to service and repair comparatively primitive human technology. While the Engi are extremely intelligent, their primarily robotic bodies are very fragile. The delicate and very technical inner workings of an Engi are not nearly as rugged as regular organic material, like that found in humans. As a result, Engi usually make poor fighters; however, their immaculate knowledge of mechanics coupled with their immunity to most diseases can make them excellent allies. The many scientific anomalies of Engi have been endless points of contention for human scientists; they argue incessantly over whether Engi are organic lifeforms by definition, or sentient machines. Despite their unique composition, Engi still require oxygen to survive. Most accept the explanation that they're simply a bridge between organic and robotic. Despite a nonaggression pact with the Rebels, the Engi are the strongest supporters of the Galactic Federation, and have been secretly aiding them whenever possible. They consider restoring the Federation to be the highest priority. The Federation outsourced designing of their new Stealth Cruiser to the Engi. In addition to the Federation, the Engi are allies of the Zoltan. Since the collapse of the Federation, they have been preyed upon incessantly by the Mantis, who regard them as ideal slaves. Many Mantis ships have Engi crew members, possibly slaves, compensating for the Mantis' poor repair abilities. Beside their advanced Med-bot Dispersal device, Engi often make use of drones in combat situations. Engi cost 50 to hire from Stores. Special Abilities + Repair speed is doubled - Combat damage inflicted is halved Engi are most useful when used as repair crew or manning ship systems, and should avoid one-on-one combat unless absolutely necessary, especially without medical support. Note: System repairs, hull breaches, and fires are all fixed at double speed. Note: Despite being mostly made up of nanobots, Engi can still suffocate and die from lack of oxygen. Blue Options *'' '' (Occurs on Malfunctioning Defense System) *'' '' (Occurs on Engi Fleet Discussion) *'' '' (Occurs on Unknown Disease on Mining Colony) *'' '' (Occurs on Engi distress call) *'' '' (Occurs on The Engi Virus) *'' '' (Occurs on Two Smashed Ships) *'' '' (Occurs on Refugee ship trading for scrap) *'' '' (Occurs on Nebula seen Ships Exchange Fire) Trivia *The Engi are the only race to have official art that depicts them in a more detailed appearance. Engi